Balthazar creo que te amo
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: Lo que a todas nos encantaria que pasara entre Bianca y Balthazar en un dia que ambos deciden saltarse la clase de Tecnologia Moderna.
1. Drink my blood

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todo es propiedad de Claudia Gray.**

**Este one shoot se lo dedico a mi amiga Camilla, sin ti seguiría buscando el nombre del profesor. Espero que te guste. **

**

* * *

Drink my blood.**

No tenia ánimos de ir a la escuela estaba completamente perdida en el mundo de los sueños y bien envuelta en mi cobertor, ninguna fuerza humana podría sacarme de mi cálido capullo de tela.

—Vamos Bianca vamos a llegar tarde— Dijo Patrice y con rápido jalón deshizo mi capullo, mi cobija fue a parar a los pies de la cama y el aire gélido del castillo media noche me caló hasta los huesos.

—Ya voy— Gruñí por lo bajo mientras buscaba mi uniforme entre mi lado desordenado del closet no pensé que me hubiera escuchado.

—¿Vas a usar el cabello así?— Preguntó sorprendida cuando vio que me hacia una cola de caballo.

—Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?— Quise saber pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza— ¿Sabes por el hecho de que hayan expulsado a tu novio no quiere decir que debas verte así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Permíteme —Pidió y comenzó a arreglar mi cabello, lo dejó suelto y separo mi cabello en mechones ordenando las ondas para que se convirtieran en rizos se alejó un poco y me miro con detenimiento— Creo que necesitas un broche.

Patrice giro sobre sus talones y busco algo en su tocador, entre las cajas que habían llegado ayer con sellos postales de Paris.

—Ayer llegaron —Dijo explicando lo que yo ya sabía— Son de la última colección de un diseñador parisiense, son hermosos, pero el color no es el adecuado, el verde no va bien con el cabello rubio va con el rojizo.

Sin darme la oportunidad de mirarme en un espejo Patrice puso los broches en mi cabello y me llevo a jalones a la clase de la Srita. Bethany, llegamos a unos segundos de que la profesora entrara pero no por ello dejó mirarme con desaprobación. La clase transcurrió igual que todas las demás clases, lenta y fastidiosamente, desde que Lucas se había marchado todo me parecía lento y fastidioso. El tema de hoy era una novela poco conocida de algún escritor que nadie había creído que era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer mención aunque claro eso solo era en el mundo de los humanos, aquí, la Srita. Bethany le daría un significado completamente diferente.

Cuando la hora terminó vi a Raquel caminando a su próxima clase, la salude pero me dijo que ya iba retrasada a su siguiente clase y que no podía quedarse a conversar, era una lástima, sin Lucas Raquel se había convertido en una de mis únicas amigas, si no es que la única.

—Hola Bianca— Dijo Balthazar sobre la multitud que salía corriendo a sus próximas clases— ¿Me permites acompañarte? Creo que ambos tenemos clase con el señor Yee.

—Claro— Dije y solté un suspiro resignado.

—Si no quieres puedo irme por otro lado— Sugirió Balthazar apenado.

—Oh, no, no es eso, me alegra que me acompañes es solo que —Dude, no sabía si decirlo o no— no me interesa la clase de Tecnología Moderna.

—Es cierto, tu no la necesitas tal vez deberías pedirle al Sr. Yee acreditar la materia de una vez, después de todo tu naciste en esta época, es tu vida diaria —Dijo y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón fingiendo indiferencia—Aunque si dejaras de ir te extrañaría.

Las palabras de Balthazar me sorprendieron por su sinceridad a pesar de que no los había visto cuando lo dijo me imagine la honestidad en sus ojos café.

—¿Quisieras escaparte de la clase del Señor Yee?— Pregunte sin saber exactamente por qué.

—¿Contigo? A cualquier parte —Dijo y puso sus manos en mis hombros— Vamos yo conozco un camino más corto.

El tacto de sus manos en mis hombros me hacía sentir incomoda, no de una manera mala, más bien nerviosa. Siempre pensaba que sus manos eran pesadas por su tamaño y fuerza pero su peso era casi invisible.

Caminamos juntos sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas reprobatorias de Vic, el mejor amigo de Lucas, y nos escabullimos de la vista de mi madre en una esquina. No tenía idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos hasta que Balthazar aligero el paso al vislumbrar los cenadores, un recuerdo me azoto el corazón de golpe pero no permitiría que me abandonaran mis fuerzas de escaparme de clases, no había vuelta atrás ya estaba afuera del castillo y por mas rápido que corriera el profesor no me permitiría entrar a clase.

—¿Remordimientos?— Pregunto al ver que mi mirada se perdía en los confines de los terrenos de Media Noche.

—No— Respondí sin estar segura de mi decisión.

—Caminemos un poco más, creo que desde aquí tu padre podría vernos— Dijo y comenzó a caminar hasta internarse más en el bosque, el iba a unos pasos por delante de mí y eso me dio la perspectiva suficiente para notar su espalda ancha y su cabello oscuro, era mucho más alto que yo y mucho más que Lucas, eran tan diferentes. En medio de mis cavilaciones lo perdí de vista y me sentí sola dentro del bosque sombrío, me recordó aquel intento de escape donde había conocido a Lucas. No quería recordar eso, era el pasado, no volverá.

—¿Balthazar?— Pregunte al aire esperando respuesta.

—¿Bianca? —Respondió— No te me quedes atrás que no es divertido fugarse uno solo.

La mano de Balthazar se deslizo por mi brazo y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, sus dedos eran fuertes, lo sabía, pero no se cerraron sobre los míos, era una pregunta, estaba esperando mi respuesta. Sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía ni que sentía cerré mis dedos fuertemente sobre los de él y unos cuantos pasos más adelante se detuvo.

—Bianca —Dijo y aun sin soltar mi mano se giro quedando frente a frente.

—Hoy te ves hermosa— Dijo y acaricio los suaves risos y toco el broche con los dedos. Comenzó a decir algo mas pero cerró la boca, parecía que buscaba algo dentro de mis ojos, dentro de mi alma que completara sus palabras perdidas.

Al no encontrar lo que buscaba encogió los hombros y se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, solté su mano bruscamente y las lleve hacia su cuello. Nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso y nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente, puso sus manos en mi cintura y no supe que hacia hasta que mis dientes perforaron la piel de sus labios y la sangre entraba en mi boca. Tenía un sabor completamente diferente a la sangre que había probado hasta ahora, era más dulce y mas cálida y llegaron a mi miles de imágenes de mi misma de diferentes perspectivas y diferentes días, también pude sentir, no sin causarme una gran impresión, la magnitud de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Cuando me di cuenta de que lo había mordido me aleje mareada y asustada, apenada y sin las palabras suficientes para disculparme.

—Balthazar, discúlpame no se que, no era mi intensión, en verdad, perdóname— Balbucee mientras intentaba que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos. Me sentía tan confundida y asustada pero los ojos de Balthazar no mostraban nada más que cariño y comprensión, y tal vez un poco de diversión.

—Bianca, no te disculpes, yo quería que lo hicieras, quería que supieras —Explico y luego sonrió— Creí que sería mejor que lo vieras por ti misma.

Nunca había visto nada como él, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie la previa confusión se iba perdiendo se iba alejando como la neblina cuando sale el sol y me dejaba conocimiento completo sobre mis sentimientos, mis sentimientos por Balthazar.

No había nada que pudiera decir y hacer para explicarle quería que bebiera mi sangre pero sabía que se rehusaría, el nunca la tomaría y menos en el estado en que me encontraba después de haber tomado la suya. La única manera que encontré para expresarle lo que sentía fue lanzándome hacia su boca, al principio no respondió por la sorpresa pero después sus labios se volvieron tan insistentes como los mios, y nuestras bocas se convirtieron una con el febril deseo de poseer al otro.

—Quisiera que probaras mi sangre— Dije entre besos.

—Tal vez después, cuando estés segura de ello.

—Lo estoy— Respondí y me lance de nuevo en busca de sus labios rojos. Estaba segura de que eso era lo que quería, pero por el momento me conformaba con su boca, sus labios y sus manos que acariciaban cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

**

* * *

N/F: **

**¿Cómo ven lo dejo como un one shoot o escribo otro capítulo y lo convierto en un mini fic lleno de abrazos, besos y demas? Todos sus comentarios los pueden dejar en un lindo review que agradecere infinitamente.**

**Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Su Amiga: **

**Sweet Bloody Dreams.**


	2. Of course I do

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Medianoche pertenecen a Claudia Gray.**

**Dedicatoria: Este capítulo lo dedico a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review (amo los reviews *_* que son el combustible que me hace continuar) Se los dedico con mucho cariño..! Viko; cindy-nightroad; Hermy-SsS; .JBAddicted; Sarix Angel; Kei Katsuki; Moonlightgirl86; Team BALTHAZAR; Lurvizza-cullen-lutz; Lady Cornamenta; PinkLilys y AddieJJ.

* * *

**

**CLARO QUE SI  
**

La academia Medianoche había dejado de parecerme tétrica y fría desde que recorría sus pasillos de la mano de mi novio Balthazar, ahora no podía dejar de sonreír un solo instante inclusive cuando lo besaba sonreía. Siempre estábamos juntos ya fuera estudiando o cenando en el apartamento de mis padres. Todo el tiempo era insuficiente para compartir con Balthazar.

Ahora comprendía lo que mis padres me habían advertido sobre la cercanía que la sangre daba sentía como si hubiera algo más fuerte que nosotros dos uniéndonos todo el tiempo y que con la distancia no hacía más que pedir el regreso del otro, como si fuéramos el mismo ser dividido en dos.

—¿Rojo o azul? —Preguntó Balthazar.

—Rojo. Mi turno ¿té helado o caliente?

—Ninguno— Respondió y sonrió ante mi cara de asombro.

—¿En serio no te gusta el té?— Quise saber. Desde hacía varios días habíamos comenzado con este juego de hacernos todas las preguntas posibles para conocernos más.

—No —Respondió y luego añadió— Prefiero otro tipo de bebidas, pero me agradan las calientes.

Sin siquiera decirlo comprendí a que se refería, él prefería la sangre caliente proveniente de algún animal o de preferencia humano. No entendía como lograba olvidar que mi perfecto y caballeroso novio era un vampiro. Su manera de comportarse y su sonrisa sincera siempre lograban que olvidara su verdadera naturaleza.

—Bianca —Dijo en un tono más serio— ¿Has pensado en concluir tu transformación?

Este era uno de los temas de los que me sentía más incomoda al respecto por que nunca había tenido alguien con quien hablar de ello, alguien que comprendiera lo que sentía, por lo que pasaba y era un tema que de ninguna manera habría podido discutir con Lucas pero ahora Balthazar me podría escuchar, podría oir mis preguntas, aunque él no estuviera viviendo lo mismo seguro que él me comprendería.

—No pasa un día en que no piense en ello —Confesé— Pero no quiero que nadie muera.

—Entiendo lo que sientes pero te podríamos buscar a alguien que estuviera a punto de morir así no harías mas que robar un poco de tiempo—Ofreció.

—No quiero presionarte, solo era una pregunta —Añadió al ver que no respondía.

—El día que decida ser un vampiro por completo serás el primero en saber —Dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

—No hay que apresurar el tiempo, además, es una de las cosas que te hacen especial y de las que más me gustan— Declaro y me besó.

Los grandes y fuertes brazos de Balthazar me rodearon y sus labios y los mios se fusionaron en un beso sin fin..

—¿Invierno o verano?— Preguntó y reí agradecida de que cambiara el tema. Lucas nunca habría dejado un tema tan importante a un lado y mucho menos sin haber obtenido las respuestas que buscaba, era una suerte que Balthazar fuera ahora mío.

—Creo que no sabes cuánto me gustas Bianca Olivier.

—Claro que lo se —Respondí— Tanto como tú a mi Balthazar Moore.

Balthazar tomo una de mis manos y con la otra abrió la puerta dejándome salir primero.

—¿Te parece que este es un buen lugar?— Pregunté al llegar debajo de un árbol.

—Es perfecto —Dijo mirando el gigantesco árbol.

—Me encanta que tengamos el jardín para nosotros solos con eso de que todas las chicas quieren estar delgadas para el baile formal de invierno no pueden salir al sol— Dije y me incline para sentarme en el pasto.

—Espera —Dijo Balthazar y extendió su chaqueta en el pasto— Creo que está un poco húmedo.

Sonreí ante su caballerosidad y murmure un torpe "Gracias Balthazar"

—Nunca había pensado que las chicas adelgazaran para el Baile— Comentó pensativo.

—¿Ni siquiera lo habías notado? —Pregunté entre sorprendida y aliviada de que Balthazar no mirara a las demás chicas.

—No.

—El año pasado Courtney casi muere de inanición para poder usar un Valentino talla cero—Recordé y volví a sonreír.

—Mira nada más tu sonrisa ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?— Preguntó Balthazar y dibujo el contorno de mis labios con sus dedos cálidos.

—Nada —Respondí, perdí mi sonrisa por unos instantes y luego volví a sonreír. Me acerque lo mas que pude a Balthazar y le di un beso y luego otro.

—Esa tiene forma de gato— Dije apuntando a una nube que se deslizaba perezosa por el azul cielo. Hacía rato que Balthazar y yo estábamos acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo descifrando las figuras que formaban las nubes.

—Esa es una estrella de David.

—Esa es una gallina.

—Y esa es un auto. Se parece a un auto que tenía hace un par de años— Comentó Balthazar.

—¿Cuántos autos has tenido?— Pregunté distraídamente mientras buscaba mas siluetas.

—No lo sé. Alrededor de setenta y cinco.

La cantidad me parecía ridícula y me levante para mirarlo, creí que bromeaba.

—¿Setenta y cinco?— Pregunté.

—He vivido muchos años Bianca— Dijo y recogió un mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja.

Mi… Novio no oficial me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación, bueno la habitación que compartía con Patrice, y antes de despedirse se mordió los labios y sonrió.

—Bianca ¿Quisieras ir al Baile formal de Invierno conmigo?— Preguntó sin soltar mi mano.

—Por supuesto —Respondí y añadí por si no había quedado claro— Claro que quiero ir contigo.

Se despidió con pesar y soltó mi mano, que se sentía extraña sin sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, torpemente abri la puerta y me encontré con una Patrice de cara anaranjada.

—Es una mascarilla para humectar y aclarar la piel —Dijo ligeramente molesta y luego sonrió— Hey ¿Por qué sonríes?

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola a todos mis lectores que quedan después de esta espera tan larga.**

**Comenzare disculpándome por la masiva tardanza excusas y justificaciones tengo muchas, hasta una nota del Doctor jeje.**

**Sobre el capitulo se que es un poco corto pero ya saben "de lo bueno poco" x)**

**Nos vemos pronto, y lo prometo ahora si sera pronto. **

**Cuidense mucho y cuidado con los vampiros.**

**Su amiga:**

†**Sweet Bloody Dreams**†


	3. Cherry blossom

**Lo que a todas nos encantaria que pasara entre Bianca y Balthazar en un dia que ambos deciden saltarse la clase de Tecnologia Moderna. **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todo es propiedad de Claudia Gray.**

* * *

**N/A: Este capítulo está dedicado a Sarix Angel, cindy-nightroad, isasmile89, Lau Ceci, lince 22 y por supuesto a todos los que leen pero no dejan reviews gracias por sus comentarios (sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero en verdad lo agradezco)**

* * *

**Flores de cerezo**

—Basta mamá— Dije intentando en vano que dejara de dar vueltas por la habitación con una brocha buscando cosas para añadirle a mi cabello y maquillaje.

—Lo siento Bianca —Se disculpo sin sentirlo de verdad, estaba segura de que esto le causaba una gran diversión y la deje que hiciera lo que sintiera necesario, después de todo iría a mi habitación a quitar lo que me pareciera excesivo.

—¿Segura que tu y papá no irán a hacer de chaperones en el baile?—Pregunte preocupada por tener un poco de espacio, después de todo en mi antigua escuela podía refugiarme en las instalaciones y ser yo sin padres y ahora mis padres vivían en la escuela, vigilando de cerca todos mis movimientos.

—Lo prometo Bianca —Dijo y paso por última vez la brocha llena de rubor rosado por mis mejillas. Se alejo unos cuantos pasos y me miro con los ojos vidriosos— Oh Bianca, te ves hermosa.

—Que te diviertas Bianca— Escuche a mi madre decir cuando baje corriendo las escaleras de la torre.

Mientras corría me preguntaba si ya era muy tarde, si Balthazar me estaría esperando ya. Si Patrice ya se habría ido para el momento que yo llegara significaría que era tarde pero en cuanto abrí la puerta la vi, sentada frente a su espejo aun en bata.

—Bianca ¿Por qué corres? Vas a arruinar tu peinado— Dijo con su habitual tono de superioridad sin siquiera voltear a verme, estaba muy ocupada delineando sus ojos con una perfecta línea negra.

—Lo siento —Dije intentando recuperar el aliento— creí que ya era tarde.

—Siempre hay que llegar "elegantemente tarde" Bianca.

Me recosté en la cama con la mano sobre mi pecho, justo donde mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Deberías vestirte yo estaré lista en un minuto.

Sin muchos ánimos de admitirlo sabía que Patrice tenía toda la razón, me levante y me pare frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que Patrice había traído hacia unos días. Me sorprendí al verme. Mi vestido blanco de estilo griego se veía romántico, tenia corte imperio y un solo hombro cubierto con rosas de la misma tela, mi madre se había lucido esta vez dejado mi cabello y maquillaje perfectos, sonreí y di una vuelta. El vestido floto alrededor de mi cuerpo, al volver a mirarme en el espejo vi a mi compañera de cuarto parada detrás de mí con la boca abierta.

—Bianca, te ves hermosa— Dijo y se acerco a acomodar unos cabellos rebeldes.

—Pero si tú te miraras— Dije sonriendo al verla, su vestido rojo la hacía ver como una estrella de cine, glamorosa y hermosa.

—Lo sé, solo era un comentario— Su habitual tono volvió a su voz y sonrió—Vamos, no queremos hacer esperar a Balthazar.

Me puse los zapatos de tacón alto y comencé a caminar, al principio me pareció algo difícil pero cada paso me daba más confianza, el pasillo estaba vacío, ya todos se habían ido al baile desde hacía casi media hora, y nuestros pasos resonaban en las paredes frías. Vi la figura musculosa de Balthazar esperando por mí al final del largo pasillo y me apresure, conforme me acercaba veía los ojos de mi pareja brillando de emoción como los de mi madre.

—Bianca te ves…— Comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso.

—Déjame verte— Pidió y me dio una vuelta haciendo que el vestido volara como había hecho yo. De pronto me sentí incomoda e insegura, quería ir a mi habitación y quitar algo, el peinado o los zapatos, lo que fuera. Siempre que me arreglaba sentía que era demasiado.

—¿Seguro que está bien así? —Pregunte sujetando la falda del vestido—¿No es demasiado?

—Bianca serás la más hermosa esta noche— Dijo y beso las puntas de mis dedos con un gesto que hacían los caballeros hacía muchos años. Sonreí y todas las dudas e inseguridad se esfumaron.

Sujete el brazo de Balthazar y caminamos hacia el salón que este año estaba decorado con árboles de cerezo en flor. El aire olía a verano y en el bailaban pétalos solitarios que iban a caer al piso cubierto por una alfombra suave y rosa de petalos.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar y Balthazar y yo nos dirigimos a la pista de baile donde él me hizo girar y girar. Mi vestido flotaba y los pétalos del piso hacían remolinos a nuestro alrededor. Sabía que la gente nos miraba y por un instante, por esta noche no me importo porque estaba con Balthazar.

Bailamos hasta que la orquesta se retiro y cuando la música ceso me pareció como si acabara de despertar de un sueño maravilloso.

—Vamos Bianca— Dijo Balthazar y caminamos por los caminos del jardín, estaba haciendo frio y Balthazar, sin pensárselo dos veces ni preguntar, se quito el saco y me lo pasó sobre los hombros. Su saco aun conservaba algo de la temperatura de su dueño y su loción invadió mi nariz.

—Una noche como esta —Comenzó a relatar Balthazar mirando al cielo estrellado— mientras caminaba por el distrito comercial en Paris, vi en una _magasin de__bijoux_algo que me pareció hermoso e incomprensible, algo que me hechizo desde el primer vistazo, era un collar hecho con un diamante de color de fantasía, tu sabes que esos son raros y muy costosos. Era una pieza nueva en el mercado, la historia decía que pertenecía a un príncipe árabe de la lejana tierra de Jordania que se enamoro de una sirvienta. Cuando el rey los descubrió desterró a la sirvienta y el príncipe pago al guardia para que dejara libre a su amada y asi huir juntos durante la noche, se dice que le pago con ese diamante que se exhibía en Paris— La voz de Balthazar me había llevado a un transe, un sueño donde podía imaginar a la princesa intentando salvar a su amado en la calurosa Jordania.

—¿Bianca estas bien?— Pregunto Balthazar interrumpiendo su historia y al no tener respuesta me sujeto suavemente de los hombros.

—Sí, perdona —Me disculpe— Estaba absorta en la historia.

—Se que te sientes desterrada de tu hogar aquí, en Medianoche, y quiero que sepas que para estar aquí, contigo, daría lo que fuera hasta miles de diamantes.

—No necesitas pagar diamantes, me tienes desde que comenzaste a hablar en francés— Dije y reí, la risa profunda de Balthazar se unió a la mía.

—Tengo algo para ti, ma chérie.

—Yo, yo no sabía que, no tengo nada para darte a ti— Admití avergonzada.

—No necesito nada más que verte y saber que eres feliz —Respondió y sujeto mi cara— ¿Eres feliz?

Asentí con la cabeza cuando no salió ningún sonido de mi boca y sonreí. Balthazar me soltó y busco algo en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. Intente quitármelo pero no me lo permitió.

—Hace frío, déjatelo —Pidió y del bolsillo derecho saco un saquito de terciopelo purpura— No termine de contarte de esa noche en Paris, sin pensarlo dos veces entre y lo compre, no tenía un destino en ese momento pero ahora es tuyo.

Puso el saquito en la palma de mi mano y me insto a abrirlo, lo hice y vacié su contenido. Como el cielo estrellado destellaron los adornos que rodeaban el diamante de manera exquisita y delicada como si tuvieran que protegerlo, el diamante verde era absurdamente grande e incalculablemente costoso.

—No, puedo aceptarlo.

—Por favor Bianca, es tuyo. Siempre lo ha sido —Sin esperar a que dijera algo lo tomo de mi mano y rodeo mi cuello con el— Perfecto, perfecta.

Mis dedos recorrieron la piedra pesada que colgaba de mi cuello. Por alguna razón decir "gracias" no era suficiente, las palabras no eran lo suficientemente grandes para agradecer. Nunca en mi vida había tenido un regalo tan costoso lo más caro que mis padres me habían comprado hasta ahora era el telescopio que aún conservaba en su departamento.

—Balthazar… Esto…

—No necesitas decir nada —Dijo, palabras de gratitud lo suficientemente grandes para expresar mis sentimientos no podrían ser escritas ni dichas nunca.

Yo quería que el supiera, que el estuviera seguro de lo que sentía y decidí mostrárselo de la única manera que podía. Presione mi dedo índice y pulgar contra el diamante hasta que me hizo una herida lo suficientemente grande.

—Bianca no lo hagas— Pidió al ver la sangre que escurría del collar.

—Silencio— Susurre y presione la herida sangrante contra sus labios.

* * *

_**N/F: Hola, probablemente ya no me recuerden soy Sweet Bloody Dreams la que escribe esta historia, la que como siempre se olvida de actualizar y de sus promesas pero ahora como castigo me pondré a escribir un lemmon para esta historia xD. Por favor no me odien por la tardanza ahora si les prometo que pondré el capitulo siguiente pronto.**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia infinita.**_

_**Los amo, en serio.**_

_**†Sweet Bloody Dreams†**_


	4. I know I love you

**Lo que a todas nos encantaria que pasara entre Bianca y Balthazar en un dia que ambos deciden saltarse la clase de Tecnologia Moderna. **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todo es propiedad de Claudia Gray.**

**Dedicado a todos ustedes que sin lectores esta historia no seria nada. Millones de gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Se que te amo**

**N/A:**

Sujete el diamante en la oscuridad intentando memorizar su figura con las yemas de los dedos, toque la sangre seca y pensé en Balthazar, en como las cosas cambiarían ahora que ambos habíamos bebido la sangre del otro, sentí la necesidad de verlo, de tocar su cabello rizado y de besar sus labios dulces.

Quería salir a buscarlo, quería correr por los pasillos helados de Medianoche hasta encontrarlo y abalanzarme a sus brazos pero no podía levantarme y correr hasta encontrarlo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que esta sería la última vez que podía controlarme, controlar los impulsos que la vorágine de la sangre desataría implacablemente. Suspiré y me dormí sujetando el diamante y pretendiendo que Balthazar estaba a mi lado, que vigilaba mi sueño y me abrazaba.

Dormir única y exclusivamente sobre un lado de la cama era bastante más cansado de lo que cualquiera creería y pretender que había alguien más a mi lado me había adormecido todo el costado derecho, de igual manera si Balthazar hubiera estado en mi cama uno de los dos habría caído al piso, mi cama era, de por sí, bastante pequeña para uno mucho más para dos. No es de sorprender que cuando mi "Balthazar imaginario" se levanto me adueñe de la cama y dormí hasta las diez de la mañana. Cuando desperté encontré una nota de Patrice tirada a un costado de la cama.

"Bianca:

Picnic. Hoy. Cerca de la fogata.

Espero que asistas.

Patrice"

Sonreí al ver la firma de Patrice, casi abarcaba la mitad de la hoja y estaba llena de trazos delicados y complicados, justo como ella. Me guarde la nota en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y me acerque a la ventana como si pudiera ver a través de la espesa masa de arboles. Me pregunte si Balthazar estaría ahí.

Metí el vestido blanco de la noche anterior en un bolso con un gancho, pensé en meterlo a mi closet pero estaba demasiado lleno, no cabria ni la mitad de la ropa que tenia tirada en el piso. Recordé que mi madre lo había tenido guardado en mi antiguo armario en la habitación extra de su pequeño departamento donde había estado las semanas antes de que el curso iniciara. Salí de la habitación y al girar al final del pasillo me encontré con Balthazar.

—Buenos días— Me saludo. Estaba recargado en la pared como si tuviera tiempo esperando a que pasara sonreí al pensar que esperaba por mi.

—Hola.

—Los demás están teniendo un picnic ¿quieres ir?

—Claro, solo tengo que llevar esto al departamento de mis padres— Explique y le mostré el gancho con el vestido, como siempre Balthazar en su caballerosa forma de ser se ofreció a cargar el vestido aunque no tuviera un peso que yo no pudiera cargar.

—Por favor pasa —Pedí cuando abrí la puerta— Hey ¿mamá, papá?

Mire alrededor del departamento y no los vi, me acerque al calendario donde mi madre anotaba desde fechas de exámenes hasta lo que tenía que hacer y vi que estarían fuera del campus acompañando a los estudiantes que querían salir de Medianoche. Había estado tanto tiempo dormida que se me había olvidado por completo la salida.

—Están de chaperones— Le informe a Balthazar que esperaba a mi lado de pie.

—Tal vez, debería esperar afuera— Sugirió.

—No, así está bien —Respondí sorprendida ante su educación tan tradicional. En momentos como este me acordaba que él era un vampiro con muchos más años que yo, un vampiro que había sido criado de una manera completamente diferente hacía mucho tiempo— Solo dejare esto en mi armario.

Entre a mi habitación y abrí el viejo armario, esperaba que estuviera vacio pero mi madre lo había llenado con abrigos y decoraciones navideñas. Suspire y empuje todo a un lado lo cual no resulto como yo esperaba puesto que el armario comenzó a ladearse amenazando con caer.

—¿Un poco de ayuda?

Si bien no había terminado de decirlo Balthazar ya estaba a mi lado deteniendo el mueble. Entre los dos empujamos la ropa a los costados para hacer espacio justo en medio, donde no se aplastaran las flores, para meter mi vestido. Cuando iba a cerrar las puertas una postal del beso de Klimt cayó al suelo y el la levanto.

—¿Klimt?— Pregunto.

—Si —Respondí y sin saber muy bien por que comencé a explicar porque me gustaba— hay algo de la manera en que el la sostiene, como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida, que me hace enamorarme de la imagen, es hermosa ¿no te parece?

Balthazar no respondió a mi pregunta inmediatamente sino que medito la respuesta. Después de unos largos segundos dio un paso y luego otro y sin darme cuenta como me encontré entre sus brazos fuertes. Me sentí pequeña, insignificante y a la vez sentí que era lo más importante para él, ahora sabía que era lo que la mujer del beso sentía, lo que pasaba por su mente. Pase mi brazo sobre su cuello, aferrándome a Balthazar como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera mi salvavidas.

El contacto de la piel de Balthazar con la mía ardía como si fuera un hierro al rojo vivo, la atracción que había entre nosotros desde que habíamos bebido del otro había incrementado de manera increíble, la distancia entre nosotros era inmensa y cualquier manera de acortarla la haría, lo que fuera, sin importar que.

Mis dedos inexpertos y torpes comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de Balthazar para mi decepción debajo de la camisa tenía una playera blanca de cuello redondo. Se separo por un instante lo suficientemente largo únicamente para quitarse la camisa y sacarse la playera por la cabeza, sus dedos comenzaron a levantar la playera ligera que me había puesto y al llegar a la mitad de mi abdomen se detuvo. Entre besos y suspiros logro preguntar.

—¿Estás segura?— Pregunto y sin saber cómo o por que le di mi respuesta.

—No— Escuche lo que había respondido y me sorprendió haberlo hecho. Hasta ahora nunca me había puesto a pensar cuando ocurriría o con quien, como seria y que sentiría por el o si él estaría realmente enamorado de mi. Toda la vida, al vivir entre humanos, en una escuela normal me había imaginado un adolecente normal y no con un caballero de otra época, nunca con alguien como Balthazar.

Pude ver dentro de su alma a través de sus ojos marrones profundos y sinceros, bondadosos y nobles como con una palabra mía se detendría sin objeciones, como con una negación de cualquier tipo dejaría todo o llegaría hasta donde yo quisiera, llegar a ninguna parte o hasta al final.

Mis labios se estrellaron contra los suyos y el sin rechazarme se separo de mi.

—No necesitamos…— Comenzó a decir, pero yo no quería que lo dijera, no quería que dejáramos esto así y aunque quisiera algo dentro de mi había despertado con su sangre y estaba sediento, no podía parar. Decidí continuar confiaba completamente en él, le confiaría mi vida de ser necesario podía hacerlo, lo haría.

Impedí que terminara la oración con un beso febril y supe que de este punto en adelante las palabras sobrarían.

Me quite la playera y dirigí a Balthazar a la cama que hacía meses que no utilizaba, al estar cerca se sentó en el borde de la cama y desabotono mis jeans, los empuje con los pies hacia abajo y los saque de un jalón. Por un instante desee tener algo más interesante o menos vergonzoso que bóxers de estrellas, como algo de encaje o de un color liso, algo más atractivo más sexy.

Puse las rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Balthazar y comencé a besarlo, mis labios se deslizaron de su boca a su cuello a su torso mientras que sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel desnuda que podían encontrar. Sentí como sus dedos soltaban los broches de mi espalda, los tirantes cayeron por mis brazos y deje que se resbalaran hasta salir por las puntas de mis dedos. Los labios junto con su lengua acariciaron todo mi torso desnudo.

Balthazar se giro sobre mí, escuche como el colchón crujía y luego se hundía bajo la mano con la que sostuvo todo su peso. Se ergio un momento para soltar sus jeans ajustados una vez que lo hizo levante la cadera un poco para que pudiera sacar mis bóxers estrellados sin detenerme a pensar lo que estaba a punto de pasar lo rodee con las piernas.

El sensual baile de caderas comenzó junto con un dolor punzante, ni el dolor, ni el sudor podrían separarnos. Sus manos me sujetaron por la cintura con fuerza y me aprisionaron contra él. Me abrace a su espalda y con los labios entre abiertos comencé a besar su cuello dando mordiscos con más fuerza conforme el placer iba tomando control.

Parecía que estábamos en un lugar atemporal donde los segundos, los minutos se habían convertido en días completos, donde no había noche ni día, sin estaciones, sin más compañía que la del otro, un lugar donde los suspiros y los gemidos eran insuficientes para ocultar el silencio del infinito. Al alcanzar el éxtasis de haber sido consumidos por la pasión nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas se unieron por última vez junto con una explosión que nos devolvió a la torre fría y silenciosa de Medianoche.

Nuestros cuerpos, sudados y cansados se amoldaron el uno junto al otro por unos minutos hasta sosegar la respiración agitada. Besé una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su clavícula y susurre a su oído.

—Balthazar creo que te amo—Ambos reimos y luego añadi — Se que te amo.

—Hola Balthazar— Saludo Courtney con sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

—Hola Courtney— La salude y entrelace mis dedos con los de Balthazar.

—Creí que las fiestas no eran lo tuyo— Dijo y pude escuchar el veneno escurriendo de sus palabras.

—Es mi culpa, yo la obligue a venir. Bianca quería pasar todo el día en la torre —Explico y pude ver su mirada de complicidad y burla— escuchando música pero no me pareció que fuera apropiado.

La boca de Courtney se quedo abierta cuando Balthazar rodeo mi cintura con su brazo. Algo me decía que esta fiesta no iba a ser tan terrible como las anteriores a las que había asistido.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**N/F:**

**Hola a todos! Lo prometido ahora no es deuda, aqui estoy actualizando despues de no tanto tiempo. En fin este es el tercer lemmon en toda mi historia de fanfiction xD y bueno que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios y creo que aquí termina la historia. Ojala nos veamos, leamos, pronto en alguna otra historia.**

**Cuidense mucho.**

**Su amiga:**

**_†Sweet Bloody Dreams†_**


End file.
